Streams Of Silver, 1969
by Morianie
Summary: This is the story of Remus Lupin and Sirius black, first of the stream trilogy Ch 10 Up! RLSB
1. Default Chapter

A/n This is my second time trying to write this trilogy ;..; now that my thoughts are in order I'm giving it another go. This is the Story Of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  
  
Dis.- Any and all characters you recognize are property of J.K. Rowling, however Cara Enid and Mickey Lupin are indeed mine but they wont pop up till the second book =(  
  
It was morning, and Sarah was dying, her breath came in ragged gasps and she felt her tenacious grasp on life slip a little.  
  
" Mark, I am dying."  
  
" It is not so, It cannot be so"  
  
" It is, let me see my son."  
  
Sarah's hands gasped desperately for the newborn baby, and she nearly dropped him when a tremor of pain ripped through her, like a rusty knife was plunged in her stomach.  
  
" Oh my little one, I fear you shall never know me."  
  
" I think I shall name you Remus , the wolf prince, The wise."  
  
" I love you. Mark. And my Remus.'  
  
Then she was dead, and despite the frantic tries of doctors and Nurses Sarah Lupin was dead, and Mark Lupin was alone. 


	2. aunt serene

A/n I will start every chapter off with an authors note Thank you my 2 faithful reviewers! Anyways on with the plot!!!  
  
Ten year old Remus Lupin sat up in his bed, tears of fear still wet on his cheeks, he had had the dream again  
  
"Papa where are we going?" Remus asked tentatively, they where walking though a forest, dark and shrouded in mystery  
  
"My little Remus, we are going to go camping" Mark loved to see his son happy, though the boy was a terrible introvert.  
  
" Really Papa? Are we really going camping" the excitement was evident on his face.  
  
" Yes, Remus we are going camping." He nodded his head as he stopped on the path, trying not to give away his surprise for his son.  
  
" Really Papa? Thank you! Thank you so much! You are the best papa ever!"  
  
They continued walking farther down the path but when they reached a campground where there would be food and music they instead found a few bloody tents and a mangled body or two.  
  
" Oh Papa. this is horrible, what happened here."  
  
" I do not know Remus, I do not."  
  
Mark Lupin cut off with a scream as the wolf tore is throat out, it then turned to Remus, and walked closer it maw bloodstained.  
  
" Boy! You get up now! Go cut the Lawn and degnome the garden! Its already 5 a.m. you are behind boy!  
  
" I am coming Aunt Serene"  
  
Despite her name Remus' aunt was anything but serene, she was always angry and drinking, her whip was always close at hand along hit the stinging blows and knives. Remus was a abused child, and he was a werewolf.  
  
He got up out of his bed, if you could call it that, it was an old burlap sack filled with hay, but today was his eleventh birthday and nothing could bring him down, not even if Aunt Serene lashed him.  
  
And so his day began, first he curt the lawn and degnomed the garden then cooked his aunt breakfast amid the tacks of national geographic magazines and strange envelopes thick with a large letter. They all had bottle green ink and her addressed to him. " Aunt Serene what are these letters?"  
  
" They are Rubbish from some school. you don't need schooling you need an attitude adjustment!" and with that she slapped his sharply across the face and he crumpled to the ground his werewolf sense reeling from the sharp blow.  
  
Remus just closed his eyes and thought of his dead father as he blocked out the pain. 


	3. Rescue

Minerva McGonagall was worried. As she strolled down to the Lupin residence in Dover, She knew it was strange for a child not to get their letter. Most parents are excited that their children get accepted to Hogwarts, The prestigious School of witchcraft and wizardry. But Albus Had sent her and She obeyed. She had to find out why a Powerful young wizard Like Remus J. Lupin didn't receive his letter.  
  
She shifted Gracefully into her cat form; nobody would ever notice the square markings around her eyes. She leapt up to a small window of the grubby little house and peered through nearly nonexistent curtains. What she saw shocked her.  
  
There was a large muggle woman, beating a small boy with sandy hair, the boy was covered on busies and both of his legs and his right arm were twisted into unnatural angles. But worst of all there were large slices on his chest and head, as if done by a large sharp knife. The Woman continued to beat the boy, who was very unconscious. Leaving many more bruises and welts on his pale skin.  
  
Minerva could stand the cruelty no longer and immediately shifted back to her Normal form. She raised her wand and shot the large woman with the most powerful Stunning spell she could muster. The get of red light hit her in the chest and she flew backward about 20 feet into the wall, where she landed with a sickening crunch.  
  
She then picked up the small boy and apperated to Hogwarts  
  
Minerva Apperated straight into the Hospital wing scaring a flustered Poppy Pomfrey and causing her to jump backward several feet.  
  
" Minerva Why Are you Here?" The Medi witch asked.  
  
" Poppy this is Remus Lupin. Take care of him immediately, I will go to the headmaster and inform him of what is happened. She was abusing him poppy!" at this The Middle-aged witch burst into tears. "I doubt he ever did anything. The poor poor boy."  
  
" Why didn't you say so Minerva! Put him on the bed! And get out of my way as I tend to him. "  
  
At that Minerva went to the headmasters office. There she told the gargoyle the password (Fanged Frisbee) and Ascended to the stairs to her husband's office Albus turned around as soon as he saw her.  
  
" I trust that all is well with young Mr. Lupin, My dear?"Albus asked her, His eyes alight with happiness to see her. "  
  
" No when I arrived there was a Large Muggle woman beating him senseless. Albus It was horrible. Not a Soul deserves that treatment."  
  
" Oh My. Minerva where is He?' " Poppy is caring for him."  
  
" Come we must see how he is ."  
  
And arm in arm They both Strode from the office crying. 


	4. Albus sees

Albus Dumbledore hated very few things. He hated peach cobbler, lies and Child abuse. Remus Lupin was by far the most abused child he had ever seen. When he walked into the hospital wing he saw a very sad sight. The Boy with sandy hair was covered in dried blood. His arm was almost severed from his body and his stomach was sliced nearly in twain. But Albus saw an even stranger sight. The wounds were mending themselves!  
  
"Minerva I know it was necessary to get the boy here, But did you have to break the Anti apparition wards???"  
  
The stern woman looked stunned "Albus How could you be so callous? The Boy is dying! I cant believe you would up a little thi.." Albus only smiled "I think he will be fine.... I think we have a werewolf at Hogwarts." 


	5. Conversations

When Remus awoke he was in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar bed and he couldn't move.  
  
Oh no. he thought they finally found out what I am! They are locking me up.  
  
Remus immediately began panicking and trying to get out of the tightly bunched starched sheets. When he found he couldn't get out the wolf instinct kicked in. Bite! Chew! Do anything to get free! The voice screamed at him. And Remus obeyed. He was almost through the sheet when a young looking woman in a nurse's outfit walked into the room. "Young man! What are you doing chewing through the sheets in my hospital wing! I should give you another potion and let you sleep!" the woman scolded sternly her arms akimbo. "I should call the headmaster down here to put you in line."  
  
"Let me go! I may be a werewolf but I haven't bitten anyone! Honest! Pleease just let me go! I know I've been bad and disobeyed Aunt Serene but I promise ill be better" There were tears in Remus' eyes." Please I just want to go home!"  
  
"Oh my dear boy... there is no way you are going home.."  
  
Just then a tall middle-aged man with a long beard and half-moon spectacles strode into what was obviously the Hospital wing of some complex. The man strode to the bed with a kindly look in his eyes. The young nurse immediately shut her mouth with an audible clack.  
  
"Young Mr. Lupin I presume?" The man had a voice like a summer spring bubbling with laughter yet cold and serious.  
  
"Y-yes sir.. Please can I go home?" Remus was truly afraid now, as the man seemed to radiate some kind on unseen power.  
  
"Remus there is no way you are ever going back to the horrible woman you call an aunt." The man got a hard look in his sparkling eyes." You see Mr. Lupin you are a Wizard."  
  
"A wizard? Like in fairy tales? Well I guess I can believe that... I mean I'm a walking fairy tale."  
  
The laughter seemed to bubble back from unseen places "I guess you are, You see You are in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest school of magic in all of Britain. Your name has been on the book since you were born. Tell me Remus have you ever gone to school before?"  
  
"No sir. My father was going to let me start school the month after he died..." Remus trailed off tears brimming at his eyes. Finally I get to be a normal boy... I get to have friends! The Man only shook his head picked up a funny stick said 2 words under his breath and Remus knew no more . 


	6. recovery

When Remus awoke from his magically induced sleep he felt a many times better than he had, of course he would have a few new scars but scars were nothing new. Besides a scar was a badge of honor for a wolf. Scars said that you were in a battle with someone stronger than you and you lived through it.  
  
Madame Pomfrey saw him before he even said anything and hurried over with a bedpan. Remus suddenly felt weak and embarrassed. To have to be treated like a helpless oldster was too much for the raging wolf inside the sandy haired boy, and he waved off the bedpan and climbed shakily to his feet. Remus gasped as his bare feet touched a cold stone floor of Hogwarts infirmary. Madame Pomfrey appraised him for a few moments then went back to her work, a glint of triumph in her formidable eye. Remus then realized he had no idea where the bathroom was much less how he was going to make it there.  
  
"Madame?" Remus' french accent sounded dry and flaky as aged parchment. " Where is the loo?"  
  
The Medi witch didn't even look up from the stack of parchments she was looking over She merely gestured with her want to uninviting stone doorway to the right of the infirmary door. And wearily Remus made his way to the door, feeling an urgent pinching of his bladder. More uncomfortable though were the tightly wrapped bandages around his torso and arms. Eventually Remus made it to the Lavatory and nudged the heavy old-fashioned door shut.  
  
And that was the most eventful thing that happened for several days as he was confined to a bed, which suited Remus well as the library had a fascinating number of books.  
  
On about the 5th day of his confinement to the comfortable bed, Madame Pomfrey Bustled over to his bed and snipped away the thick bandages that covered healed wounds now forgotten. When he asked her why she was removing his bandages she merely said: "You my Boy are going shopping today." 


	7. Secrets revealed sorta

When Remus came out of the bathroom a gray turtleneck a Pair of khaki slacks and a pair of plain white boxers waited on the bed on the bed. She then turned around and motioned for him to dress. Remus quickly dressed then he turned to the white robed witch.  
  
"How did you know what my favorite color was?  
  
"I didn't"  
  
"Oh.... When will he headmaster be here?"  
  
"I think he will be arriving soon "  
  
"I'm right here Poppy." Said a voice from the doorway  
  
"Oh hello headmaster... as you can see the boy is perfectly able to accompany you to Diagon Alley" She never called Remus his name she always called him boy... not that he minded he was used to it.  
  
"That is wonderful Poppy! Young Mr. Lupin are you ready to leave?"  
  
"Yes Headmaster just let me put on my shoes." And try as he might Remus could not find his familiar boots he always wore.  
  
"Madame where are my shoes?"  
  
"I had to throw them out... they were so covered in blood they were stiff... Werewolf blood is resistant to magic"  
  
"Y- y-you know? You Know what I am???"  
  
It was at that time that Minerva McGonagall walked by the infirmary. The young boy touched her. She strode in the room with fierce determination.  
  
"Of course we know what you are Remus! It is what saved your life!"  
  
"She used to use it against me to beat me harder...."  
  
"Oh dear boy none of that will ever happen again, I will make sure you become either a ward of the school or if I have to I will adopt you myself! Is that possible Albus?"  
  
"My dear I think it is But.."  
  
"Don't You But me Albus! I will care for this boy! Now go get him his supplies!"  
  
Remus Lupin and Poppy Pomfrey are among the few people to see albus Dumbledore ever subdued!  
  
A/n Tuesday is now update day!!! Yay! Thanks for all the enthused reviews!!!! I had to keep this one short I promise the shopping will be good!!! 


	8. Shopping

After shoes were summoned and port keys were made Albus Dumbledore Minerva and Remus all stood in crowded Diagon alley.  
  
"Headmaster, where are we going first?"  
  
"We are going to the wizarding bank, Gringots, Its run by goblins... Very very shrewd creature goblins, I recommend you never cross one the wrong way."  
  
"Albus don't scare him!"  
  
"Why would we be going to the bank? I mean I don't have any money to pay for anything! School books and robes cost money right?"  
  
"Your parents," interjected Minerva "left you quite a bit of money before they died... The Lupins are an offshoot of the royal family in France. So I think you will have enough Wizarding money for your years in school"  
  
"Oh..." Remus then fell silent as they approached the bank People were letting Albus through and shooting them cheerful greetings. Then an official looking goblin Appeared."  
  
"Headmaster what is your business today?"  
  
"Pretty common though I must speak to you aside for a moment."  
  
"Absolutely headmaster."  
  
As they walked away from the busy crowd Remus quietly asked Minerva  
  
"Why is he so well known?"  
  
The Witch blinked at him in surprise a wisp of black hair falling from her bun.  
  
"Remus, Albus is one of the most powerful men in all the world... but he is always kind and considerate to others.... Be well to observe that."  
  
It occurred to Remus that she didn't really answer his question... but he took the advice anyway. When Albus returned they walked over to a large mine cart with a velvet cover couch in it. The four of them sat down and cart rattled down the passageway at a quick speed. Minerva look terrified as she buried her face in Albus' robes. Remus could hardly keep from giggling. When they stopped at the large door of a vault the goblin got out and handed Remus a key. Remus put the tiny key in a giant padlock and twisted and the door shot up like a window shutter pulled down too far.  
  
"Remus, The gold ones are galleons, Silver are sickles and the bronze are Kunts. Just grab a handful of each and we will go get your books. "Minerva told him So after another hectic ride back up the tunnel they left the shining white marble of Gringots for the bookstore, Flourish and Blots. The Bookstore was by far the most spectacular thing Remus had seen so far. Large volumes lined the shelves and all of them seemed ready for him to read. Even one book tried to jump into his arms.  
  
"Remus Do you like to read?" the headmaster asked.  
  
"Oh yes sir before my father died I read a lot."  
  
Again Minerva swore under her breath that she would kill that horrible muggle woman. After paying for his books and potion supplies (the apothecary was right next door) they headed to the wand shop, Olivainders. The dust in the small shop made Remus sneeze and the man behind the counter made Remus nervous.  
  
"Ahhh Young Mr. Lupin" the odd man crooned, "I have been waiting for you all day here is your wand Belladonna and Werewolf hair. that is very powerful wand and made just for you."  
  
Remus paid for the wand and beat a quick retreat .  
  
Then Minerva turned to Him and asked him a quick question.  
  
"Remus have you ever had a pet?"  
  
" No ma'am well maybe last year I found a kitten but when Aunt Serene found it she killed it in front of me and made me eat it."  
  
Minerva on gasped and gave him a fierce hug. They walked across the street to a shop marked Magical Menagerie and Albus pulled the clerk aside.  
  
"Do you have any Kneazles?"  
  
"Only one. Its an odd creature pure black it is"  
  
"Could you go get it for me?"  
  
"Headmaster what is a Kneazle?"  
  
" A Kneazle is a magical cat they can sense emotions and know when someone is lying or hiding something."  
  
"Oh that's brilliant."  
  
The clerk came back holding a large black cat hit had large green eyes that stared at Remus. it meowed loudly at him . "Professor isn't that a pretty animal?"  
  
" Yes Remus that has to be the most magnificent Kneazle I have ever seen." Minerva answered back. After paying for Bottlebrush Remus felt quite tired so Albus took one of the bags and taped it with his wand. They were soon back at Hogwarts. 


	9. Train

** REMUS**  
  
Remus lay in the creaky bed in the hospital wing... he was exhausted as Minerva McGonagall had taught him Conjuring... that is creating something from nothing. It had taken him most of the day but he had got it.. Now Remus had all of his school books a New Violin (his father had taught him to play earlier) and a whole new wardrobe for school. he was extremely grateful for what the stern professor did... the stern face had cracked into a broad smile when he finally go the hang of conjuring He heard the sound of slippered feet on stone and rolled over to see the door. There was a woman and by the long black hair he guessed it was The Professor.  
  
"Hello professor" Remus said  
  
"Remus would you like to hear a song before you sleep"  
  
Remus only nodded against the soft pillow it had been many years since he had heard a nighttime song.  
  
She waked to the wide window of the hospital wing and began to sing  
  
_Cursum perficio.  
  
Verbum sapienti:  
  
Quo plus habent,  
  
Eo plus cupiunt.  
  
Post nubila, Phoebus  
  
Iternum (1)  
_  
Her voice was eerie and angelic at the same time... Remus found himself drifting to sleep.  
  
The Next day Remus was busy he dresses and took his trunk and bottlebrush and headed to the great hall where a portkey would be waiting to take him to the train. It was all so he wouldn't be singled out .  
  
He felt a tugging behind his navel and found himself at a bustling train platform. He carried his heavy trunk over to the loading area and loaded it on. Bottlebrush then chose to climb inside his robes and mew loudly. Remus only smiled and scuttled onto the large Hogwarts Express. He struggled to find a compartment when he came upon an empty compartment with a few boys in it. The all had strange looks on their faces when they noticed him. It was like he was secondhand.  
  
"H-h-hello May I sit here?" Remus asked the strange boys.  
  
They only made their sneers more prominent.  
  
"Oh look we got our selves a firstie" said one with slick blonde hair he was obviously their ringleader. "Crabbe, Goyle, teach the Firstie what happens when he meets a Slytherin"  
  
The two other large boys in the compartment grabbed Remus and carried him out of the compartment to the nearest wall. One grabbed him by the neck and held him aloft while the other boy punched him in the stomach. Remus was about to pass out when he heard a Voice.  
  
"HEY!!!!" the voice said. "Get Off Him!"  
  
Remus caught a flash of long black hair in the haze before he passed out.  
  
A/n Hi all!!!! Thanks for all the reviews and I really appreciate the constructive criticism  
  
Anyway The song I used is Cursum Perficio by Enya (A.K.A Eithne Ní Bhraonáin)  
  
Here are the English Lyrics I finish the course.  
  
A word to the wise:  
  
The more people have,  
  
The more they want.  
  
After the clouds, Phoebus   
  
Thanks all The Next one Is a Sirius Chapter!!! 


	10. Tidings Of Glee

_Authors Note: I'm dreadfully sorry!!! I haven't gotten around to writing this chapter til august 13th! I feel so unfaithful to my reviewers! Nevertheless on with the show_!

**Sirius**

Sirius Black was glad when he received his letter. He had been sitting at the breakfast table exchanging barley civil words and snide snipes, when a large impressive barn owl swooped in through the open window nearby; The owl the proceeded to drop a hefty note right into his luckier Charms cereal. When he recovered from the generous splattering of milk on his face he peered at the large envelope on the table. The front said

Mr. Sirius Black

Table of small minds, Number 12 Grimmauld Place

London

He ripped open the thick parchment and gave a whoop when he saw the familiar Hogwarts crest. He was escaping this hellhole. He bounded up the stairs and scrawled a hasty note to James Potter.

Jim

I GOT MY HOGWARTS LETTER!

You may continue with your normal activities.

Sirius

Sirius then collapsed on the bed. He was leaving Grimmauld place

It was now September the 1st and he was getting ready to board the train to Hogwarts. He grabbed his hefty trunk and proceeded to march like a stiff soldier to the train, until he saw a familiar head of black hair. James Potter gave Sirius a Jaunty Wink and cut in front of him to stick his trunk on the car.

"Oy! Jim!!! I was in front of you, you PONCE!"

"Serves you right for being slow like an old woman"

Sirius Gave up and boarded the train, As he was searching for a compartment he say a skinny blonde haired boy slip unnoticed to the back, Sirius resolved to follow him... that is until he say a blonde haired rat faced boy pick up the skinny kid and say something to him . His two goons lifted skinny boy up and beat him . the word tore themselves from his throat like a wild beast:

" GET OFF HIM!!! DID YOU HEAR ME? I SAID GET OFF OF HIM!"

And before he knew it he had punched the blonde kid.


End file.
